The Fountain of Youth
by beautifulsaphira82
Summary: At World's End Spoiler. Captain Jack Sparrow is back, but this time with two teenagers to keep up with. Elizabeth and Will's son, who is now sixteen, and Jack's own sister's child, who is fifteen. What will happen on their journey? please R&R!
1. The Letter

This is after the movie At World's End and will spoil it if you haven't seen it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Letter

_Dearest Brother,_

_I am sorry to say that I must press upon you another problem. My child is in need of care. I am going to die soon, so when you get this I hope you will understand why there is a teenager on their way to live with you. Please raise my child accordingly and if there is a woman that can help you then please let them. I would go to someone else, but with my condition and how late it is I come to you begging. By the time you get this I will be dead. Take care of Sam. _

_Love,_

_Your Sister, Sarah_

_P.S. Jack don't do anything stupid or be a bad influence. _


	2. Sam

Picture Max Thieriot as Eric.

* * *

Sam

"What is it now Jack?" Elizabeth Turner shouted at the top of her lungs. "I have enough trouble on my hands as it is trying to raise my own sixteen year old son without any help!"

"I have a nephew and he's coming to stay with me. I don't know how to raise a child! Maybe you could help…" Jack Sparrow replied with a smirk.

"Oh no you don't! I will not have…" she paused. "You have a sister?"

"Yes," Jack sighed.

"Well I guess I could help out." Elizabeth walked out of the room.

"Wait!" Jack shouted back after her.

"Yes?" she said as she stepped back into the room.

"I think that I might be able to come up with a solution for you being able to see Will." Jack smiled.

"Really?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Ye—"

"Oh no you don't!" A shout from the deck cut Jack off.

"Just who do you think you are telling me what I can and can't do!?" Another shout boomed through the door this one a girl's.

"We have other girls on board?" Jack had a confused look on his face. "Well I guess we could see what this is about." He stood as he took a bottle of rum and poured the last of it down his throat.

"Well come on," Elizabeth said as she walked out on deck. "Eric William Turner!" she shouted as she saw what was going on.

"Mother!" The brown headed boy shouted back. He was muscular and tan. His hair was pulled up into a tight pony-tail that was barely grown out enough to be one. His sleeves were rolled up barely below his elbow and his pants were long and dark brown. His shirt was also covered in dirt and so was his face. There were darker spots around his chin where he was neglecting to shave, and his face was just as handsome as his father's.

"I thought I was suppose to be welcomed!" The girl with dark brown hair shouted as she fought off Eric. She had on a dark green dress and her hair was fixed in curls at the bottom. "Uncle Jack?"

"Yes…wait did you say 'uncle'?" Jack had followed Elizabeth out of the room and onto the deck.

"Yes you are my uncle… my mom's Sarah." The girl replied as she stomped on Eric's foot as he moved trying to lock her arms behind his back. "Look boy don't…" She hit him in his stomach with her elbow. "Make me…" She hit him in the nose with her fist. "Hurt you…" She turned and kicked him right between the legs. "Again. Now please tell me you got the letter my mom sent you."

"Yes of course, but I thought that… never mind." Jack stared at Eric as he crumbled to the ground behind the girl.

"That I was a boy. No I'm a girl sorry to disappoint you."

"Sam isn't it?" Elizabeth stepped forward towards her.

"Well really it's Samantha, but Sam for short."

"Oh okay well do you want to stay with me rather than… him." Elizabeth asked as she looked back at Jack for a second. He was cleaning out his teeth.

"Umm… I don't really know right now I just want to get some sleep." Sam sighed.

"Okay here I'll take you to Eric's room. I would take you to mine, but his is bigger and there are two beds in his." Elizabeth took Sam's arm and led her towards the back of the ship. "Oh sweetie you're soaked!"

"Oh it's fine." Sam grinned.

"Oh no it's not here let's see." She led her into a medium sized room with two beds and a closet in the back. "Do you mind wearing some of Eric's things?"

"Oh no that's fine." Sam looked around the room at the small trinkets and globes.

"Okay here you—"

"What are you doing mother?!" Eric came bursting into the room.

"She needs some clothes and you have way more than anyone on this ship does, so I'm letting her borrow yours." Elizabeth took out a pair of short like underwear and a big long sleeves shirt.

"Thank-you," Sam said as she took the clothes.

"It's fine. Now you can sleep on that bed. And Eric I suggest you get some sleep too." Elizabeth walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

"If you don't mind…" Sam said referring to her changing.

"Oh, sorry. Here I'll turn around. I have to change too." Eric took a shirt out of the closet and walked over to the side of the room opposite of Sam.

"Oh okay." Sam started to take her damp clothes off. She left on her undergarments and slipped into the shirt and shorts.

Eric couldn't help but get a peek in to see if she was really skinny or pale and she was skinny but not pale. She also had a series of marks on her back like whip marks.

Sam finished and put her wet things on the floor for a second. She sat down on the bed and looked at Eric for a second. He was built. He had a six pack and every inch of him was tan. "Oh sorry."

"It's fine." Eric laughed when he saw that Sam was embarrassed that she had started to stare at him. He rather enjoyed it himself. "Here let me take those out there for you so they can dry. I kind of owe you for earlier."

"Oh okay." Sam handed him the dress after he put his shirt on. He was back in a second. They both laid down on their beds. Sam was facing the wall, but Eric was facing her. "I'm sorry about earlier." She turned to face him.

"It's fine I guess I kind of deserved it." Eric grinned.

"Still I shouldn't have done it." Sam looked at him seriously.

"I think we'll get along from now on though." Eric grinned.

Sam quickly turned over and faced the wall again.

"Pleasant dreams," Eric mumbled.

"Oh trust me they will be," Sam mumbled back.


	3. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

_"Eric, sweetie, you need to get down from there." _

"_I know mother I just want to see daddy one last time before he goes."_

"_Eric be careful."_

"_I will. Don't worry."_

"_Eric!"_

He shot up in his bed gasping for air. _Just go back to sleep. _He told himself over and over again. _Okay,_ he thought. _Everything's fine. _He drifted off back into a peaceful sleep.

_"Mommy, Mommy, I want to see Daddy again."_

_"Oh, Samantha, you can't Daddy's always working."_

_"But mommy you said that he would come home soon."_

_"I know, but I don't know when. He'll have to come to us not us to him."_

_"Okay."_

_"Did someone say they wanted to see their daddy?"_

_"Daddy!"_

_"John I thought that they were going to kill you!"_

_"Daddy you were going to die?"_

_"Oh no sweetie. Come here."_

_"I love you Daddy."_

_"Well, well, well, I thought that we were only going to get you John, but we get Sarah and little Miss Samantha too."_

_"Stay away from me and my mommy and daddy Mister. Mommy says not to talk to strangers."_

_"Oh really, well I'm not really a stranger. I'm an old friend of your father's."_

_"What do you want Matthew?"_

_"Oh you know very well."_

_"Sweetie go out side."_

_"But…"_

_"No buts go."_

_"Okay."_

_"Please I would like you all to come with me. John I have someone waiting for you. Mrs. Sarah, one for you, and Miss Samantha I have your very own for you too."_

_"Oh thank-you, but I would rather ride with my mommy."_

_"No I'm sorry but you can't"_

_"No Mommy, Daddy! No! Let me go!"_

_"Let her go!"_

_"Sweetie now you have to stay strong. Listen to your mother. Always do what's right and just. And above all don't listen to Uncle Jack okay?"_

_"Okay. I'm going to be a pirate just like you one day Daddy, but why are you saying this?"_

_"You'll understand later. I love you."_

_"I love you too, bunches and bunches."_

_"I love you John."_

_"I love you too Sarah."_

_"Oh just go!"_

_"Daddy! Mommy why were you and Daddy crying?"_

_"Because Daddy's going away for a very, very long time. I don't think we'll get to see him again."_

_"But why?"_

_"I don't know sweetie; I just don't know."_

_"You next."_

_"No Mommy don't leave me too."_

_"Sweetie stay strong."  
"Oh go on! Now it's just us two."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Oh it's a whip, for people who are bad."_

_"Well my daddy says I'm a good girl."_

_"Well your daddy isn't a good man himself."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well he's done some bad things and not only does he have to suffer but so do you and your mommy too." _

_"So you're going to whip them?"_

_"No your mommy won't be hurt really she just has to make a choice. Your daddy well… you won't see him again, and you, you will be whipped."_

"_Stay away from me. I don't trust you!"_

"_Oh but you will learn to."_

"Ah!"

"Sam! Are you okay?" Eric jumped up out of his bed and ran over to her.

"I'm, I'm fine just my, my parents. My, my back. The gun shot. Captain Matthew." Sam sat up breathing hard in quick gasps.

"The scars." Eric looked away.

"Yes. How do you know about those?" Sam looked at him suspiciously.

"When you were changing I…" he flushed red.

"I wasn't the only one looking?" Sam said with a grin.

"Yeah. You could say that." Eric grinned back. "And you weren't the only one having nightmares too, but umm will you be okay?"

"Yeah I think so."

"You're lucky that it's still day time or else everyone would be mad at you for waking them up."

"Yeah I guess." She sighed.

"Everything okay in there?" a voice questioned from the deck after a light tapping sound echoed off the wooden door.

"Yeah everything's fine!" Eric yelled back.

"We'd better get back to sleep."

"Yeah…" Eric went back over to his bed and laid down.

"Sweet dreams." Sam smiled at him.

"You too." Eric grinned. _  
_


	4. Explanations

Explanations

"Hey." Sam sat up and looked at Eric with a warm smile.

"Hello," Eric said as he returned her with another warm smile. "So no more nightmares?"

"No none. What about you?"

"None here either." He smiled at her and stretched. "If you don't mind me asking what was your nightmare?"

"Oh, it's just about the day my dad was killed and I got these scars." She lifted up her shirt to show that they covered her back in dark streaks.

"Do you mind?"

She shook her head no and Eric leaned over and brushed the tips of his fingers against her skin.

"How old were you?" He grimaced.

"About six or seven, but enough about that what about you?" She put her shirt a down and looked into his eyes.

"It was the time when I first saw my dad. He comes to land every ten years, but I was nine then. I fell into the water when I was standing on the dock waving. I almost drowned, but someone saved me." Eric looked away.

"That sounds like the story of Davy Jones. I heard a rumor that he was killed." Sam looked down at the floor.

"Yeah he did get killed. My dad killed him." Eric laughed weakly.

"Well that's great…oh the stories were true then, that the Dutchman must always have a captain. I'm so sorry." Sam looked away.

"It's fine."

"Oh how horrible it must be for your mother, not to be with her love. I don't know what I would do. I'd rather die." Sam winced at the thought.

"Yeah…"

"Eric! Sam! We need you two!" A voice from the deck shouted out.

"Coming! Great your first day and they're already going to have you working." Eric laughed quietly.

"I don't mind helping."

"But you can't honestly go out there in that. Here I'll get you some pants and a smaller shirt."

"Oh thanks. I hadn't really thought about that." Sam looked down at the clothes and breathed in deeply. They smelled good to be a pirate's clothes. They smelled like Eric, and that was really good.

"Here you go; these should fit." Eric handed her a pair of pants and a shirt that was just like the one she had on except for the fact that it was about one or two sizes smaller. It would fit her really well.

"Thank-you." She took the clothes and changed quickly.

"What was that necklace?" Eric was slipping another shirt on over his head.

"Oh something my dad gave me when I was born." Sam smiled as she remembered what her mom had told her.

"Cool." Eric smiled.

"Eric! Sam!" Another voice beckoned them.

"Coming! We had better go." Eric smiled at Sam and opened the door.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." Sam smiled back and shut the door behind him. She pulled out the necklace from under her shirt and opened the black box at the end. "So were it's pure; it's troublesome for sure," she mumbled to herself. She placed the necklace back down her shirt after she shut it. She lifted up her shirt and sniffed, and then she headed out the door.


End file.
